


i'll take the sun to keep me warm

by iyam



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adam as hades, Hugs, Kai as persephone, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, soft as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyam/pseuds/iyam
Summary: As much as Kai loved the sun, he loved being home with Adam even more.Alternatively, Kai as the god of spring and Adam as the god of the underworld.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	i'll take the sun to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> i love persephone/hades au's and adam as hades just felt Right. anywhos a big thanks to my friend for helping me out with it and coming up with the title. 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading it!

Kai grinned as he laid down on the grass and let the sun beat down on his face. The day had been lovely; the weather was warm, the grass soft, and the birds were singing. It was probably the last day that would be like this in a while, considering it was the start of fall, and he wanted to appreciate every last bit of it.

A soft nibbling feeling made him open his eyes to a small brown bunny biting at his fingers.

He smiled and sat up. “Why, hello. Aren’t you adorable. Do you have something to tell me?”

The bunny stopped chomping on his hand and started nuzzling into it instead.

“Ah, hungry?” Kai crooned and snapped his finger to conjure up some lettuce, “How about nibbling on this instead of my finger?”

He relaxed again, leaning back on his elbows as the bunny got its fill of the lettuce. It was nice to be able to get away from his responsibilities and the overbearingness of his mother. Spring had gone splendidly, and so had summer, and now it was his turn to rest. Now, it was almost time for Demeter to loosen her hold on him and for him to get to take a break.

The bunny looked up at him with its large brown eyes, tilting its head as if thinking about something, and then scampered away when there was a sudden neighing sound from the tops of the trees.

Kai tilted his head in confusion before there was suddenly a heavy hand grasping his shoulder, making him jump and turn around to give whoever had decided to mess with him a piece of his mind. He came face to face with a broad chest covered in a simple black shirt with small tufts of what looked like dog hair stuck on it. A dark cloak, seemingly made out of shifting shadows, hung across his shoulders.

Kai hummed, easing into the grip, “You’re early, Adam.”

“I am,” Adam laughed, his dark eyes filled with mirth, “but I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Doesn’t mean that you can scare me!” Kai griped, punching Adam in the shoulder before hugging him tightly.

Adam rested his head on Kai’s dark red locks before replying, “Hey, I did give you a warning. I sent Hooters ahead of me.”

At the mention of his name, a large brown and white screech owl flew down to land on one of the lower branches of a nearby tree, hooting softly.

“I still can’t believe you named him Hooters.”

Kai could just imagine Adam’s eyebrows pulled into a frown as he attempted to defend his naming choices, “He’s an owl. Owls hoot. It’s a very logical name, Kai.”

“Of course, of course, love. An absolutely amazing name.” Kai conceded, pulling away from the hug so he could press a kiss to Adam’s lips instead, “But you know I don’t like being startled.”

Adam smiled and kissed him back, “I do apologize. But your face was adorable, you looked exactly like that rabbit you were feeding.”

“I’m always adorable.”

“Yes, you are.” Adam agreed, and waved his hand to the side where shadows from his cloak flew out, massed together, shifting, and moving until a large open carriage had formed in the middle of the sunny clearing, “Would you care for a ride?”

“I would, indeed,” Kai said, taking the hand Adam had held out and let himself be led to his seat.

As Adam settled next to him, Kai felt around the bottom of the carriage until he finally found the edge of something fluffy and pulled out an oversized blanket to throw over the both of them. It had been a gift from Adam two years ago; it was made out of wool and had been made a dark navy with gold speckles in the form of constellations, an exact copy of the night sky the first time that Adam had taken Kai down to the Underworld.

Finding a comfortable position was easy after all of the years they had made this trip. Kai smoothed the blanket over both of their laps as Adam put his arm around him and pulled him in close. Hooters swooped down from his perch to settle himself on Adam’s foot, and with that, the carriage started moving through the clearing and into the woods.

The ride to the Underworld was one of Kai’s favorite things in the world, and he would never forget the first time Adam had taken him down there.

He had met Adam during a walk near a beach when he’d tripped over a body in the sand. Apparently, Adam liked taking naps while listening to the calm rumbling of the waves. After seeing his face, Kai hadn’t even minded the fact that he got a large mouthful of sand when he’d tripped.

They’d spent the rest of that day just talking to each other, simply sitting side by side and taking in the magnificent view when the conversation had lulled. But the sun had eventually started to set and Kai needed to go back to his mother, Demeter, who would have lost her mind if she knew he’d been talking to the ruler of the _Underworld_.

So he had gone home that night with Adam’s promise of another meeting held tight in his heart. And so they met again and again, with Kai leaving whenever the sun set. They eventually started writing secret letters so that they could talk even when they couldn't meet in person. It had very quickly moved from simple stories about their day to love letters.

_Your eyes shine so vibrantly in the light, I think they could replace the stars._

_When you speak, I sit enraptured in the beauty of all that your mind can create._

No one had warned Kai that the King of the Underworld had a way with words.

As secret as these letters should have remained, Kai hadn’t been willing to get rid of any of them, and Demeter found them one day. That day would forever haunt Kai’s nightmares; he had never been afraid of the earth until that day.

But Adam had somehow known he needed help that night and found him in the very clearing they had met in today. It had been freezing and Kai had had tears drying on his face, but all he remembers is how warm and strong Adam’s hug had been. He remembers sitting in the carriage, being held tight in Adam’s arms, and staring up at the dark navy of the sky, the twinkling stars creating their storylines in the cosmos.

People later said that spring disappeared because Adam had stolen Kai away, but in reality, he disappeared because his mother had made him hate his own existence. Adam had merely helped him find a new one in the Underworld - alongside him, ruling the land together.

“Love, you seem caught in your mind,” Adam whispered into his ear as he played with his hair, “Are you worried about your mother?”

Kai scoffed, “She’s too busy arguing with Zeus, I don’t think she’ll even realize I’ve left a few days early.”

Adam pulled him in a little bit closer and moved the blanket up so it covered them better, “Well, that’s her loss and my gain. Cerberus has missed you and will not cease his whining.”

“Your three-headed pup’s left his hair all over you,” Kai laughed, “Did he topple you over again?”

“I almost fell into the Styx,” Adam grumbled and swiped at his clothes in an attempt to get rid of the dog hair, but only succeeded in getting some stuck onto his hand instead. “Hooters doesn’t do this to me.”

Kai grabbed his hand again to help get rid of the dog fur and then simply didn’t let go, rubbing his thumb over the back of Adam’s tan hand.

One of the first things Kai had said to Adam was that he found it funny that the god of the Underworld was tanner than the god of spring. There’d been an awkward moment of silence, during which Kai had felt like digging a hole all the way down to Tartarus and making a place for himself there, but then Adam had only laughed. And Kai fell in love instead.

He looked up at the sky, now darkening into a navy and brightened by the glowing moon. This was his favorite time of the year, the six months when he was allowed to go home hand in hand with Adam.

And although he knew that eventually he would have to return to Olympus, no one could ever take Adam away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> was it cheesy? definitely, but i love cheese so..  
> i might write a prequel of sorts where they first meet up but i have no idea if this writing mood of mine will stay.  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
